


Not Yet

by AkaShika



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Love Bites, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: Scorpius hated this, but not enough to tell Harry he wouldn't do it again.





	Not Yet

“Harry, please.”

Harry smiled against the pale skin of his lover. “Not yet,” he murmured, his lips tracing a prominent hip bone while he studiously ignored the hard cock that bobbed next to his cheek.

He was soft, unmarked, and so young. Harry should have felt guilty. His teeth scraped against Scorpius’s abdomen and he dipped his tongue into his navel while he looked up at Scorpius’s flushed face and his red-stained chest.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered. “I want to ruin you. I want to mar your perfect skin, mark you as mine. Forever.”

“Oh fuck.” Scorpius’s head dropped down onto the bed. “Do it.”

Harry smiled once more and ran his fingers over Scorpius’s ribs, feeling the way they heaved as he breathed heavily.

“Here, I think.” Harry tapped just below his rib cage. “Out of everyone else’s eyes except ours, when we’re alone.”

And wasn’t that just the whole of their relationship summed up in one neat sentence.

Harry bit and sucked and eventually released the skin and admired his mark. Scorpius brushed his fingers across it and his eyelids fluttered closed.

“Harry.”

“Soon.”

Soon turned out to be an hour later when Scorpius was an incoherent mess, covered in his own precome and lube, loose from the ministrations of Harry’s fingers and tongue and desperate for something more.

But then that was part and parcel of their relationship too.

Scorpius hated it, but not enough to tell Harry they wouldn’t do it again. He’d given up on hoping they would stop sneaking around, that they would tell people.

Or he thought he had.

Harry picked up his wand from the bedside table, one swish later and they were clean, just one more step towards being the people they projected to the world outside Harry’s bedroom.

The lights went out and Harry pulled Scorpius to his chest, stroking his hair with one hand and his fingers dancing over the mark he’d left.

“Marry me.”

It was Harry’s husky, sex-sated and tired voice, but Scorpius didn’t, couldn’t believe it.

“Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here.](https://akashikadoesthings.tumblr.com)


End file.
